When Hearts Turn Cold
by winged-bakura
Summary: Light and Dark emotions between Ryou and Bakura
1. Arrogance & Acceptance

When Hearts Turn Cold  
  
Chapter One: Arrogance & Acceptance  
  
Dear Diary,  
How can I deal with that annoying, pain in the arse.......NO, THAT mummy's boy I'm forced to share a mind with? He actually FORGOT to tape my programmes off the TV. Now how am I supposed to know whether Rick tells Sally he fancies her sister? And of all the excuses it was so that he could help that little twerp Yugi with the housework. If only I could understand how you operated the VCR...Kuso! He's gonna pay for this and Yugi too if I can help it.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Several hours later Bakura can be seen amidst a load of tools in the front room. Between breaths there are some rather rude bits of Egyptian coming out of his mouth. The casing once covering the VCR looked as though it had been removed rather differently to the way the designers had intended. It looked more as though some creative initiative had been implemented with a claw hammer. Bare wires were strewn across the floor.  
  
"Bakura...BAKURA" comes Ryou's voice from afar.  
  
"Yes" replies Bakura mumbling something strangely like "mummy's boy" "Are you coming to the park with us?" "No" replied Bakura through the door, "but I do have to go out soon, could you tape my soaps for me?" "OK" comes Ryou's crestfallen voice back. The front door is slammed as Ryou, Yami and Yugi leave for the park.  
  
Evil laughter echoes off the walls as Bakura heads back up to his room. Earth wires can be seen bubbling in the fireplace as they slowly melt. The house is now eerily quiet except for the gentle bubbling of the fireplace and the strange static hiss being emitted by the VCR.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A key turns in the lock. The front door flies open as Ryou runs red faced and out of breath towards the front room.  
  
"Can't miss his programmes again" he gasps. Ryou barges the door open and falling head first towards the TV, lands inches from it. Seeing the remote across the room, he decides to just press record on the VCR.  
  
*BOOOOOOOOOM!!!*  
  
Several minutes later a Ryou-shaped figure is seen walking down the hall. Black faced with his hair standing on end he sways. His burned clothes and sore hands causing pain he falls into unconsciousness. Before hitting the floor he calls out. "'Kura!!!"  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*Thump......Thump.......THUMP* Stifled laughter drifts downstairs from Bakura's attic bedroom. Several long darts and an ornate knife are imbedded in the wall. They are driven to the hilt through a high school picture of Ryou stuck to the wall. The laughter soon stops and an insatiable sense of boredom overcomes Bakura. After lying on his black sheeted bed for a while, sleep eventually settles on the troubled yami.  
  
Awaking the next morning with sunlight streaming onto his face, a grumbling Bakura decides to head downstairs. On the stairs Bakura spots Yami. His original train of thought, namely insulting Yami, was quickly derailed after noticing that he was alone. The little twerp Yugi was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Where's Yugi?" thought Bakura and judging by the look on Yami's face he was thinking the same thing. Bakura's suspicion was quickly confirmed by Yami. "Have you seen my hikari?" asked Yami in a normal tone. "No.." Bakura started and then realizing what he was doing started to smirk, "Why? Is the pampered little pharaoh missing his toy? Awwww. Little Yamikins" Laughing, Bakura jumped the last few steps, taking his time to kick the still limp form of Ryou. He then headed out the back door into the garden.  
  
As the sunlight struck his pale face he blinked. "Ra!" he spat, "you're always there no matter whether I like it or not. Where was Anubis when I was reincarnated huh?" He continued ranting and building up steam for several minutes before a thought struck him down like lead filled plushie. "Was this the fate Anubis chose for me?" "Am I..." he began softly, "...forced to spend a lifetime..." gathering volume, "...WITH THAT USELESS EXCUSE FOR A DUELIST AND HUMAN BEING" literally screaming now. Bakura's usually pale face was now red and he seemed to be fuming with anger. Turning his face from the ever present Ra he spat fiercely onto the ground before storming back into the house. He stomped his feet menacingly if some what childishly as he climbed the stairs.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Ryou awoke several hours later in a fair amount of pain. Actually it felt like he had collapsed and then been kicked repeatedly. As the pain slowly subsided, memories came flooding back. He remembered running and then falling. An image of a VCR slammed into his mind. "Oh no!" he gasped, "'Kura's programmes" Jumping to his feet but then steadying himself on the banister Ryou tried to clear his head. He slowly ascending the stairs he tried to think of how to break the news about the VCR to his yami. Eventually deciding on telling the truth that it just blew up he smoothed down his hair and knocked the door softly. ......Silence answers him. Ryou's face falls even further as he rests his head against the door and knocks again. ......Again Silence. Ryou decides to enter Bakura's room. He looks around the dimly lit chamber. Not a trace of Bakura is anywhere to be seen. Ryou looks around the room for a clue as to where he is. He feels a breeze as the wind blows through the open window fluttering the curtains. A single ray of light penetrates the gloom, glinting off something on the wall. It looked like something pinned to the wall. Ryou moved closer to examine it. Ryou tries to scream and gasp at the same time ending up just making a choking sound in his throat. It was a picture he gave Bakura of the two of them in high school. Bakura had been ripped out of the photo and Ryou's face had been impaled by several darts. Looking closer it wasn't just those darts either. There were hundreds of holes in the picture.  
  
Ryou collapsed to his knees and woeful sobs overtook him as he cried into his hands. Not knowing how long he had been crying there he looked up. His eyes were drawn to the picture once again. This time however his eyes fell upon something just below the picture. It was an ornate blade, something Ryou had picked up for Bakura in their trip to Egypt last year. His body suddenly pumping with adrenalin, he lets out a strangled scream of rage. Ryou lunges for the blade and grabbing it he swings it round towards him. The blade stops barely an inch from his heaving torso. Dropping the blade he collapses to the floor on his side trembling uncontrollably. Everything fades to black as Ryou's world rips apart at the seams. His yami, his aibou, his everything... "Why?" he cries before passing out. 


	2. A Spark Of Fire In Ice

Thanks to these people:  
  
cloud_1_3_5: ummmm sorry baz, I hope your tent isn't too smelly. Misura: Yup ^_^ that he is. Miss Mika: Thanks for the review. It made me smile. Crystalline Entity: *cowers in fear* No more pokes, please. Shade25: Well here ya are. Enjoy. BetsyBannana: Updated for ya. Woodsy: For unnerving opposition to my creative expression in college.  
  
On with the show.  
  
A Spark Of Fire In Ice  
  
Ryou awoke the next day curled up on the floor, still lying in Bakura's chamber. His face was still puffy and raw from sobbing, his body trembling from this nightmare. The nightmare he was desperate to wake from. Everything that had formed his life these past few years was shattered. Questions ripped through his mind. "Why?" "What did I do wrong?" Ryou started crying again as he slumped lower to the floor. His emotions, already distended from a night of anguish, were beginning to tear. He needed to do something, anything to stop him exploding. "Yugi" he muttered. Ryou wandered from room to room searching for Yugi. He eventually found Yugi in his bedroom talking to himself. "OH RA! I hope Yami likes this," he pondered as he floated on his euphoria, "I mean what if it's not his colour or something?" Ryou was about to turn away, wanting to leave Yugi alone. Alone but happy. "Ryou!" came a high pitched shriek from Yugi's room. Yugi could be seen trying to hide something in a hurry. While Yugi's back was turned, Ryou took in the room. His eyes wandered from the loving pictures of Yami and Yugi on the walls. They continued to the pile of clothes on the floor. Some of these weren't Yugi's. They must be Yami's. "When was the last time 'Kura undressed me?" thought Ryou. Wanting to change his train of thought, Ryou choked back the sobs and spoke to Yugi. "What was that in your hand?" he asked. Yugi blushed bright red, blood staining his cheeks from inside. He looked at Ryou from the corner of his eye. "Yami.....Present.....Thong" muttered Yugi. With a nasty jolt nearly unbalancing the already fatigued Ryou, the realisation that the day after next was Valentines hit home. "'Kura" he whimpered before half hurling himself, half falling onto his friend. Yugi still crimson faced, was suddenly full of distress. The colour faded from his face, as did his attempt at hiding the bright pink, studded posing pouch.  
  
He looked at Ryou as if noticing him for the first time. He was distraught obviously, his clothes were crumpled and he had traces of dust in his usually pure white hair. But that wasn't what was missing. As Yugi carried on looking at the sobbing Ryou held in his arms he noticed it. As Ryou looked up and met Yugi's gaze there was nothing. The usual spark of insatiable energy in his eyes was gone. Ryou looked cold faced and his emotion was not showing. He was sobbing but there was no aura to it.  
  
Ryou was fighting an internal conflict. The one thing in his life he loved was gone. His inner voice told him to get up and stop whining. Ryou tried and failed. The voice came back stronger. Ryou could only think of Bakura. His thoughts were of the good times they spent together. "YOU FOOL" "No", said Ryou in his mind, "Bakura must love me, what else is there?" "YOU SAW WHAT WAS IN HIS ROOM" Ryou choked as he thought back to last night's ordeal. "GET UP!" Ryou tries again to sit up from Yugi's embrace. He falls limply back into his arms. "YOU STILL WANT THAT THIEF...AFTER THIS???" "But I love him!" "REALLY?" Ryou started to feel something he had never felt before. It was hate. Intense hate. "NO!" he said, making Yugi jump. Something snapped. The warm place usually felt by Ryou was no longer there. He noticed he was sobbing and stopped instantly. He felt Yugi's eyes moving over him. He looked back at them. Yugi's brow was furrowed. Yugi was staring into Ryou's eyes. They had turned a cold icy blue. For a fraction of a second Yugi thought he saw fire in his pupils.  
  
"You OK Ryou?" asked Yugi. "Fine" replied Ryou, "just looking for that bastard of a thief!" The last few words were spat out as if they had a bad taste.  
  
Ryou jumped off the bed and headed downstairs. Things could be heard breaking. They sounded strangely like picture frames. "Boy is he pissed!!!" said Yugi to no one in particular, "I would NOT like to be Bakura right now." 


	3. A Fire Quenched Still Burns

Thanks guys:

Short Stuff: Don't worry the hate will flare again soon XD

Dante-Gene: Thanks for the uhmmmm "interesting review" oh strangest of brothers

baz_aka_cloud_1_3_5: *tackle glomps* the tent wasn't as smelly as last time I hope. Have you washed your socks like a good boy. One hot soapy Ryou coming right up ^_^

A Fire Quenched Still Burns

Ryou awoke from a restless night. He had been searching the house and the local neighbourhood for Bakura. His search was not fruitful. He awoke in a cold sweat, his black silk pyjamas sticking to his skin. The usual bold dragon's head on the front was drooping with the weight of Ryou's perspiration. He had been visited my old nightmares. The kind the have when you're very little and the lights go out. Normally Ryou's eyes would have dazzled in the dim light but this morning they still had a steely look to them. A ring of fire could be seen dancing in the iris outlining his large dark pupils. He sat upright on the bed for several minutes letting the previous day's events flood over him. 

"Aghhhhhhhhh" he screamed before falling limply back to the bed.

"Where could he be?" he muttered to himself, "I checked everywhere, the pub, the cinema. Even that cheap brothel he always looks at when we walked past."

Ryou shuddered as he remembered what an old guy had said to him outside the brothel. It was something about staining his lovely white hair.

"Eughh!" Ryou cried as he reached up and felt his hair. Its normal shine was gone and it was sticking to his head in horrible matted clumps. He jumped out of the bed, throwing the covers into the wash basket. He hurried down the hall hoping no one would see him before ducking into the bathroom. Turning on the power shower Ryou leant back against the bathroom door, he rubbed his eyes and sighed loudly. Ryou walked across the bathroom and pulled open the shower door. By playing with the controls he got the water to that perfect setting, the one he could stand under and let his troubles literally wash over him. Sighing again as warm moisture filled the air, he flicked back his hair and undoing his pyjamas let them fall to the floor. 

Ryou looked over his shoulder at the full length mirror hanging on the door. He admired the way the morning sunlight played red and gold shadows on the small of his back. The sweat reflecting the sun off his shoulders and his toned buttocks. Pinching his own bum he giggled like a high school girl and moved away from the door. He turned slowly and spreading his arms like a gymnast he looked at his reflection. He smiled while looking himself up and down. His body, although not big, was by no means wiry. His muscles stood out proudly from his chest and as he puffed in air he could see his chest swell. He then felt something he hadn't felt before. When Bakura had been everything to him he was always overshadowed in his presence. Ryou realised for the first time in his life that he was something. Something to be proud of, something to be respected. He was something people should look up to. 

"No that's not it" thought Ryou his brow creased in thought.

He smiled and then looking into the mirror, his nose almost pressed to the condensation riddled glass, he screamed.

"I'M GORGEOUS"

Ryou hugged and kissed his reflection before jumping into the shower and whistling a happy tune under the pulse of the water. For today at least his thoughts would not be about Bakura. 

But Ryou would soon be brought back to earth. Yugi could be heard calling out to Yami.

"Yammmmmmmi! Yammmmmmmmmi? I know it's a day early but I couldn't wait, plus we have the house to ourselves tonight. Happy Valentines Day!"

Yami blushed as they exchanged gifts. Yugi was a face of smiles as he watched Yami's jaw drop upon opening his gift. Yami held the studded pink posing pouch up to the light, his face turning crimson before keeling over backwards and passing out cold. His head thumping off the floor as he fell.

"Yami? You OK? Yami?!" 

Yugi bent down to see if Yami was OK. Seeing that he was only unconscious Yugi cuddled up to his aibou and fell asleep on his chest purring like a well fed kitten, the posing pouch tight in his hand.

~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

I promise 'kura will be brought back in the next chappie. Needed to build suspense and get you wondering folks. Till then………..


	4. Shocked Pink Then White

The glow from the street lamps illuminated a solitary figure. He was rocking back and forth on a swing, a bottle of vodka dangling precariously from his left hand. His trousers were torn at the knees. His shirt was sticking to him soaked in alcohol and sweat. The figure was staring into space ahead of him and with mumblings words swayed back and forth. 

"How long have I been here?" he wondered. It felt like all eternity was standing aside and holding him there. No time seemed to pass as he continued to stare into oblivion. He took a long drink from his bottle of vodka, his face grimacing as the hot liquid burnt his throat. He coughed, making his usually bright silvery hair sway showing how dark and dirty it had become. He continued in this state drinking on his own in the park for an hour maybe two, who could tell? He squinted at the bottle of vodka, slowly bringing it into focus. Lifting it into the light he stared at it, before tilting his head and knocking back the last quarter of it. The bottle slipped from his hand smashing on the concrete. Everything faded away as the sodden figure of Bakura fell backwards and passed out.

Rubbing his head from both the bump and his almighty hangover Bakura kicked open the back door to the house. His sole intention was of going up to his room and sleeping for about a week. But his body objected, he had been without food for several days, this was making his stomach almost develop a language in its rumblings. Bakura grabbed a chicken leg from the fridge slamming the door as he did so. Yugi stuck his head out of the front room door. He jumped in front of Bakura crossing his arms and demanding where he had been. Bakura answered my simply planting the palm of his hand onto Yugi's forehead and forcing him back into the front room, where he fell over backwards.

He thumped upstairs beginning to notice music. 

"If THOSE TWO are downstairs" he thought "then it must be HIM listening to that crap he calls music!"

He carried on stomping on each step, doing so with more force now. He passed Ryou's room and did a double take making his hair cut a dramatic arc through the air. That waqs not bubble gum pop. He could distinctly hear heavy rock music pounding and making the door vibrate slightly. 

"No, it couldn't be" Bakura though. But the temptation was too much and he knocked on the door. 

The door was wrenched open. 

"Look Yugi!" said an irritated voice, "I don't know where he is and I don't care, got it?"

Then their eyes locked. The pounding rock music was deafened by the silence that followed. Both boys ran their eyes up and down each other. Bakura took in the sight of Ryou. He had violent pink streaks in his hair and was dressed all in dark black leather. He had a red bandana under his pink and silver fringe making his eyes look brighter. There was something new there too. A kind of fire, no, a kind of fury lingering there. 

Ryou looked Bakura up and down. The more Bakura's mouth dropped the more Ryou's turned into a snarl. Bakura looked a state and it sickened Ryou.

"Look Ryou, I jut wanted to say……."

SMACK

Bakura was silenced by a leather studded fist connecting with the bridge of his nose. He stumbled back as the door slammed in his face. He looked shocked beyond all belief as he stumbled up the next set of stairs to his attic bedroom. He went in, and dropping the chicken leg he still had in his hand, fell onto his bed. He rolled over onto his back.

"Phew" Bakura voiced to the ceiling.

Then with a large smile Bakura fell asleep.


	5. Fury & Floundering In Love

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or any of the characters in any way whatsoever.

Bakura awoke in the morning, his window wide open and Yugi sitting beside him. Bakura saw him and turned over immediately so Yugi could not see his face.

"Listen Bakura, this is for your own good, leave Ryou alone. He's really upset at the moment."

CRASSSSSSSSSSSSSSH

Right on cue, the sound of something being hurled bodily against a wall splintered the early morning air. It was soon followed by Ryou screaming.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE AGAIN? DOESN'T HE HAVE THE DECENCY TO STAY AWAY?"

"See what I mean?" Yugi pleaded.

Bakura merely grunted and yanked the covers over him, toppling Yugi onto the floor. Yugi stood up blinking, then placing one hand on his hip he pouted. 

"Fine!" he said before leaving Bakura with a crushing silence.

Bakura wanted to sleep and pretend this was all a dream. The fury he had seen in Ryou was nothing like the adoration he used to receive. What he saw there was raw passion.

It was new, naughty, untouched. It gave Ryou an almost virgin feel again. Bakura snarled as he was snapped back to reality by the realisation that Ryou would sooner punch him than talk to him. But even thinking of Ryou punching him was exiting Bakura. He moaned softly into his pillow.

Bakura could feel his body against the soft mattress Ryou had made him buy last year. He sniffed heavily into the side of the bed they had shared often. His hips thrust forward of their own accord as memories flooded back with the scent. He though of stripping that tight leather off of Ryou and running his hand through the Pink streaked hair.

"Uhhhhh………..Bakura?"

"WHAT??" snapped Bakura.

"Ummmmmm….I just wanted to see if you were ok?"

"I'm fine" he said snapping again, angry at Anzu for what she had interrupted. And why is she blushing. She has seen me in bed before. 

"What else?" Bakura asked seeing her attention was somewhat distracted.

"I…………errrrr…………I………ummmmmm……."

Bakura turned red as quickly as someone turning on the light after following Anzu's gaze. She was staring at his naked form. As he had sat up, the blanket had crumpled to the floor. In his propped up position his erection was facing straight at Anzu. What made it worse was that she was running her tongue over her top lip.

"Wha?" Bakura gasped rather that snapped. Anzu continued to stare at his loins, seemingly enticed by them.

"Erm…'Kura" she said with a slight rasp to her voice as if short of breath. "Why are you naked?"

"I always sleep naked, don't you?"

"I would but I always worried about being in this kind of situation and what might happen."

"Like what?" replied Bakura knowing full well what she meant. "Sit down and tell me"

Anzu looked like she was going to leave but then sat down beside Bakura.

Bakura's eyes widened. She was close, too close, way too close.

"This" Anzu replied, running a finger down 'Kura's chest. She moved closer still. Bakura could feel her drawing short tight breaths as her face came towards his. He was in shock. What had come over everyone in this house? First Ryou, now Anzu. He felt her soft lips brush against his, like soft velvet being rubbed against sand.

She pressed tighter forcing him to kiss her back. Bakura still shocked let his body take over. His hand came up Anzu's back pulling her down on top of him. She lay above him as they stared into each others eyes. Bakura suddenly felt something he hadn't felt before. He felt guilty, dirty.

"Anzu….I.." he stuttered, but Anzu used this opportunity to slide her tongue into Bakura's mouth. Bakura gave in as they kissed deeply. His hands started pulling her top up and over her head. As the top fluttered down to the floor, Bakura saw the sexy laced bra Anzu wore. He had not expected this. As he stopped suddenly staring, Anzu sat up, and reaching behind her undid the clasp. Her well proportioned breasts bounced slightly as she leaned over to drop her bra on the floor. Bakura put his hands on her hips and pushed her onto her back on the bed as passion swelled up inside him. He moved to kneel above Anzu, his erection brushing her thigh as he did. A small soft moan escaped Anzu's mouth before Bakura started to undo her trousers. He pulled them off slowly at first but then wrenching them the last part of the way. He noticed she also had lacy underwear on, and after removing it, saw it was a thong. He threw this carelessly to the floor. He could smell her musky scent and leaned in on top of her. His lips met hers, as all the pleasantries of foreplay were dismissed. This was raw passion, roughly wanted by both bodies. Bakura thrust hips as he pushed deeper into Anzu with each stroke. She moaned louder each time as Bakura rocked back and forth. His hands played upon her breasts, kneading them. They carried on for several minutes with Bakura losing all control and thrusting hard into Anzu. She gasped loudly with each stroke now, her moans cut off by the ecstacy. Bakura's back arched as he felt the tension that meant only one thing. He thrust deeper still as he came inside Anzu. He rolled over and closed his eyes panting.

Anzu cuddled up to Bakura. This annoyed him. He was supposed to lay there feeling powerful and strong, not having someone cuddle up to him and stare into his face. 

"Bakura…….I love you" Anzu stated.

Bakura felt as though someone had smashed a large pane of glass right beside his ear. His eyes flew open and his heart stopped. There was an eternity of silence before his heart started thumping deafeningly in his chest. He could feel the blood pulsing against his temples. 

"Ughhhhh….." he managed before grabbing his robe and walking out of the room.

Ryou found Bakura later sitting in the front room in his robe clutching a half full bottle of vodka. He looked a state. His eyes were puffy. Ryou smiled as he thought of Bakura crying.

"Whats wrong with you now, you lazy bastard?" Ryou snarled.

"I………I……I" stuttered Bakura. The words would not come.

"Forget it!" spat Ryou before leaving the room.

Bakura fell onto his knees on the floor, the bottle spilling across the carpet. The carpet he and Ryou had picked out when they agreed to share the house with Yami and Yugi in college. 

"What have I done?" he cried.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Will update soon I promise


End file.
